familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
July 10
Events *48 BC - Battle of Dyrrhachium, Caesar barely avoids a catastrophic defeat to Pompey in Macedonia. * 988 - The City of Dublin is founded on the banks of the river Liffey. *1212 - The most severe of several early fires of London burns most of the city to the ground. *1553 - Lady Jane Grey takes the throne of England. *1584 - William I of Orange was assassinated in his home in Delft, Holland by Balthasar Gérard. *1645 - English Civil War: Battle of Langport. *1778 - American Revolution: Louis XVI of France declares war on the Kingdom of Great Britain. *1789 - Alexander Mackenzie reaches Mackenzie River Delta. *1796 - Carl Friedrich Gauss discovered that every positive integer is representable as a sum of at most three triangular numbers. *1800 - The British Indian Government established Fort William College to promote Urdu, Hindi and other vernaculars of sub continent. *1806 - The Vellore Mutiny was the first instance of a mutiny by Indian sepoys against the British East India Company *1821 - The United States takes possession of its newly-bought territory of Florida from Spain. *1832 - President Andrew Jackson vetoes a bill that would re-charter the Second Bank of the United States. *1850 - Millard Fillmore is inaugurated as the 13th President of the United States. *1877 - The then villa of Mayagüez formally receives its city charter from the Royal Crown of Spain. *1890 - Wyoming is admitted as the 44th U.S. state. *1913 - Death Valley, California hits 134 °F (~56.7 °C), which is the highest temperature recorded in the United States. *1925 - The Telegraph Agency of the Soviet Union (TASS), the official news agency of the Soviet Union , is established. * 1925 - Meher Baba begins his silence of 44 years. His followers still observe Silence Day on this date in commemoration. * 1925 - Scopes Trial: In Dayton, the so-called "Monkey Trial" begins with John T. Scopes, a young high school science teacher, accused of teaching evolution in violation of a Tennessee state law. *1938 - Howard Hughes sets a new record by completing a 91 hour airplane flight around the world. *1940 - World War II: Vichy France government established. * 1940 - World War II: Battle of Britain - The German Luftwaffe begin to hit British convoys in the English Channel thus starting the battle (this start date is contested, though). *1941 - Jedwabne Pogrom was a massacre of Jewish people living in and near the village of Jedwabne in Poland. *1943 - World War II: The launching of Operation Husky begins the Italian Campaign. *1947 - Quaid-i-Azam Muhammad Ali Jinnah is recommended as the first Governor General of Pakistan by then Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Clement Attlee. *1951 - Korean War: At Kaesong, armistice negotiations begin. * 1951 - Randy Turpin becomes the middleweight boxing champion after defeating Sugar Ray Robinson. *1958 - Alaska, highest tsunami wave ever recorded at Lituya Bay, at 524 m high. *1962 - Telstar, the world's first communications satellite, is launched into orbit. *1967 - Uruguay becomes a member of the Berne Convention copyright treaty. * 1967 - New Zealand adopts decimal currency. *1968 - Maurice Couve de Murville becomes Prime Minister of France *1973 - The Bahamas gain full independence within the Commonwealth of Nations. * 1973 - National Assembly of Pakistan passes a resolution on Bangladesh recognition. *1976 - The Seveso Disaster occurs in Italy. *1976 - One US and three UK mercenaries executed in Angola following the Luanda Trial. *1978 - World News Tonight premieres on ABC * 1978 - Mauritania, President Moktar Ould Daddah is ousted in a bloodless coup. *1985 - Greenpeace vessel Rainbow Warrior is bombed and sunk in Auckland Harbor by French DGSE agents. *1991 - Boris Yeltsin begins his 5-year term as the first elected President of Russia. * 1991 - South African cricket team readmitted into the International Cricket Council (ICC) following the end of Apartheid. *1992 - In Miami, former Panamanian leader Manuel Noriega is sentenced to 40 years in prison for drug and racketeering violations. *1997 - London, scientists report their DNA analysis findings from a Neandertal skeleton which support the out of Africa theory of human evolution placing an "African Eve" at 100,000 to 200,000 years ago. * 1997 - Spain, Partido Popular member Miguel Ángel Blanco is kidnapped in the Basque city of Ermua by ETA members, sparking widespread protests. *1998 - Roman Catholic sex abuse cases: The Diocese of Dallas agrees to pay $23.4 million to nine former altar boys who claimed they were sexually abused by former priest Rudolph Kos. *2000 - A leaking southern Nigerian petroleum pipeline explodes, killing about 250 villagers scavenging gasoline. * 2000 - EADS, the world's second largest aerospace group is formed by the merger of Aérospatiale-Matra, DASA, and CASA. *2002 - At a Sotheby's auction, Peter Paul Rubens' painting The Massacre of the Innocents is sold for £49.5million (US$76.2 million) to Lord Kenneth Thomson. *2003 - A Neoplan bus, owned by Kowloon Motor Bus, collides with a truck, falls off a bridge on Tuen Mun Road, Hong Kong, and plunges into the underlying valley, killing 21 people. This is the deadliest traffic accident to date in Hong Kong. *2005 - Hurricane Dennis slams into the Florida Panhandle causing billions of dollars in damage. * 2006 - Pakistan International Flight PK-688 crashes in Multan, Pakistan shortly after takeoff, killing all 45 people on board. Births *1419 - Emperor Go-Hanazono of Japan (d. 1471) *1452 - King James III of Scotland (d. 1488) *1509 - John Calvin, French religious reformer (d. 1564) *1517 - Odet de Coligny, French cardinal and Protestant (d. 1571) *1592 - Pierre d'Hozier, French historian (d. 1660) *1614 - Arthur Annesley, English royalist statesman (d. 1686) *1625 - Jean Herauld Gourville, French adventurer (d. 1703) *1638 - David Teniers III, Flemish painter (d. 1685) *1666 - John Ernest Grabe, German-born Anglican theologian (d. 1711) *1682 - Bartholomaeus Ziegenbalg, German Lutheran missionary to India (d. 1719) *1682 - Roger Cotes, English mathematician (d. 1716) *1711 - Princess Amelia Sophia of Great Britain (d. 1783) *1723 - William Blackstone, English jurist (d. 1780) *1736 - Maria (d. 1807) *1792 - George Mifflin Dallas, U.S. Senator from Pennsylvania and the 11th Vice President of the United States (d. 1864) *1804 - Emma Smith Inaugural President of the Women's Relief Society of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *1809 - Friedrich August von Quenstedt, German geologist (d. 1889) *1830 - Camille Pissarro, French painter (d. 1903) *1832 - Alvan Graham Clark, American telescope maker and astronomer (d. 1897) *1834 - James McNeil Whistler, American painter (d. 1903) *1835 - Henryk Wieniawski, Polish composer (d. 1880) *1839 - Adolphus Busch, German-born brewer (d. 1913) *1856 - Nikola Tesla, Serb-American inventor (d. 1943) *1867 - Prince Maximilian of Baden, Chancellor of Germany (d. 1929) *1871 - Marcel Proust, French writer (d. 1922) *1874 - Sergey Konenkov, Russian painter (d. 1971) *1875 - Mary McLeod Bethune, American educator (d. 1955) *1883 - Johannes Blaskowitz, German general (d. 1948) *1888 - Giorgio de Chirico, Italian painter (d. 1978) *1895 - Carl Orff, German composer (d. 1982) *1896 - Thérèse Casgrain, French Canadian politician and senator (d. 1981) *1897 - Karl Plagge, German officer (d. 1957) *1899 - John Gilbert, American actor (d. 1936) * 1899 - Heiri Suter, Swiss cyclist (d. 1978) *1900 - Sampson Sievers, Russian Orthodox Christian monk, priest and wonder-worker (d. 1979) * 1900 - Mitchell Parish, American lyricist (d. 1993) *1902 - Kurt Alder, German chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1958) *1903 - John Wyndham, British author (d. 1969) * 1903 - Werner Best, German jurist and nazi leader (d. 1989) *1905 - Thomas Gomez, American actor (d. 1971) * 1905 - Wolfram Sievers, Nazi physician (d. 1948) *1913 - Salvador Espriu, Spanish poet (d. 1985) *1914 - Joe Shuster, Canadian-born cartoonist (d. 1992) *1917 - Don Herbert aka "Mr. Wizard", American television host (d. 2007) *1920 - David Brinkley, American television reporter (d. 2003) * 1920 - Owen Chamberlain, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate *1921 - Harvey Ball, American inventor (d. 2001) * 1921 - Jake LaMotta, American boxer * 1921 - Eunice Kennedy Shriver, American activist *1923 - Earl Hamner Jr., American author and television producer * 1923 - Jean Kerr, American author (d. 2003) * 1923 - G. A. Kulkarni, Indian (Marathi) writer (d. 1987) *1924 - Bobo Brazil, professional wrestler (d. 1998) *1925 - Mahathir bin Mohamad, fourth Malaysian Prime Minister *1926 - Fred Gwynne, American actor (d. 1993) *1927 - Grigory Barenblatt, Russian mathematician * 1927 - Suzanne Cloutier, Canadian film actor (d. 2003) *1928 - Moshe Greenberg, American-Israeli Bible scholar * 1928 - Alejandro de Tomaso, Argentine-Italian racing driver and car manufacturer (d. 2003) * 1928 - Bernard Buffet, French painter (d. 1999) *1929 - Winnie Ewing, Scottish politician *1931 - Nick Adams, American actor (d. 1968) * 1931 - Alice Munro, Canadian writer *1932 - Carlo Mario Abate, Italian racing driver *1934 - Jerry Nelson, American puppeteer *1935 - Tura Satana, American actress *1938 - Paul Andreu, French architect *1939 - Ahmet Taner Kışlalı, Turkish politician, journalist, and educator (d. 1999) *1940 - Tom Farmer, Scottish entrepreneur * 1940 - Helen Donath, American soprano *1941 - David G. Hartwell, American editor and anthologist * 1941 - Ian Whitcomb, English songwriter, entertainer and producer *1942 - Ronnie James Dio, American musician * 1942 - Pyotr Klimuk, cosmonaut *1943 - Arthur Ashe, American tennis player (d. 1993) *1945 - John Motson, British sports (football) commentator * 1945 - Jean-Marie Poiré, French film director * 1945 - Virginia Wade, British tennis player * 1945 - Ron Glass, American actor * 1945 - Peter Michalica, Slovak violonist *1946 - Sue Lyon, American actress *1947 - Arlo Guthrie, American musician *1949 - Sunil Gavaskar, Indian cricketer *1950 - Greg Kihn, American musician *1951 - Cheryl Wheeler, American singer and songwriter *1952 - Ludmilla Tourischeva, Russian gymnast * 1952 - Kim Mitchell, Canadian guitarist/singer * 1952 - Peter van Heemst, Dutch politician *1953 - Zoogz Rift, singer/songwriter and wrestling booker * 1953 - Rik Emmett, Canadian musician (Triumph) *1954 - Neil Tennant, British musician (Pet Shop Boys) * 1954 - Andre Dawson, American baseball player *1956 - Tom McClintock, American politician *1957 - Cindy Sheehan, American anti-war/political activist *1958 - Béla Fleck, American musician *1961 - Jacky Cheung, Hong Kong singer and actor *1964 - Urban Meyer, American football coach *1965 - Alec Mapa, Filipino-American actor and comedian * 1965 - Ken Mellons, American singer * 1965 - Princess Alexia of Greece and Denmark *1966 - Johnny Grunge, wrestler (d. 2006) *1968 - Hassiba Boulmerka, Algerian athlete *1969 - Gale Harold, American actor * 1969 - Alexandra Hedison, American actress *1970 - Helen Sjöholm, Swedish singer and actress * 1970 - Gary LeVox, American singer (Rascal Flatts) * 1970 - Jason Orange, UK pop singer and dancer (Take That) * 1970 - John Simm, British actor *1972 - Sofia Vergara, Colombian actress *1974 - Chiwetel Ejiofor, English actor *1975 - Alain Nasreddine, Canadian ice hockey player * 1975 - Stefán Karl Stefánsson, Icelandic actor *1976 - Elijah Blue Allman, American musician (Deadsy) * 1976 - Adrian Grenier, American actor * 1976 - Ludovic Giuly, French footballer * 1976 - Brendon Lade, Australian rules footballer * 1976 - Edmílson Gomes, Brazilian footballer *1978 - Jesse Lacey, American musician (Brand New) *1979 - Mvondo Atangana, Cameroon footballer *1980 - Thomas Ian Nicholas, American actor * 1980 - Adam Petty, American race car driver (d. 2000) * 1980 - Jessica Simpson, American singer * 1980 - Orlando Jordan, American wrestler *1982 - Alex Arrowsmith, American musician * 1982 - Sebastian Mila, Polish footballer *1992 - Brendan McEntee, Korean musician Deaths *138 - Hadrian, Roman Emperor (b. 76) *649 - Li Shimin, Emperor of China (b.599) *1099 - El Cid, of Castile (b. 1044) *1103 - King Eric I of Denmark *1290 - King Ladislaus IV of Hungary (b. 1262) *1460 - Humphrey Stafford, English military leader (b. 1402) *1480 - King René I of Naples (b. 1410) *1559 - King Henry II of France (b. 1519) *1584 - William I of Orange (b. 1533) *1590 - Archduke Charles II of Austria (b. 1540) *1594 - Paolo Bellasio, Italian composer (b. 1554) *1621 - Karel Bonaventura Buquoy, French soldier (b. 1571) *1653 - Gabriel Naudé, French librarian and scholar (b. 1600) *1680 - Louis Moréri, French encyclopedist (b. 1643) *1683 - François-Eudes de Mézeray, French historian (b. 1610) *1686 - John Fell, English churchman (b. 1625) *1776 - Richard Peters, English-born clergyman (b. 1704) *1806 - George Stubbs, British painter (b. 1724) *1851 - Louis-Jacques Daguerre, French inventor and photographer (b. 1787) *1881 - Georg Hermann Nicolai, German architect (b. 1812) *1884 - Paul Morphy, American chess player (b. 1837) *1908 - Phoebe Knapp, American hymn writer (b. 1839) *1920 - Jackie Fisher, British admiral (b. 1841) *1941 - Jelly Roll Morton, American musician (b. 1890) *1954 - Calogero Vizzini, Sicilian mafioso (b. 1877) *1963 - Teddy Wakelam, English sports broadcaster and rugby union player (b. 1893) *1970 - Bjarni Benediktsson, Icelandic foreign and later prime minister (b. 1908) *1972 - Lovie Austin, American jazz pianist (b. 1887) *1978 - John D Rockefeller III, American businessman (b. 1906) * 1978 - Joe Davis, English snooker player (b. 1901) *1979 - Arthur Fiedler, American conductor (b. 1894) *1981 - Ken Rex McElroy, American hog rustler (b. 1936) *1987 - John H. Hammond, American record producer (b. 1910) *1989 - Mel Blanc, American voice actor (b. 1908) *2000 - Vakkom Majeed, Indian Freedom fighter, Travancore-Cochin Legislative member (b. 1909) * 2000 - Justin Pierce, English-American actor and skateboarder (b. 1975) *2002 - Jean-Pierre Côté, French Canadian politician and Lieutenant Governor of Quebec (b. 1926) *2003 - Winston Graham, English writer (b. 1908) * 2003 - Hartley Shawcross, British prosecutor at the Nuremberg Trials (b. 1902) * 2003 - Bishnu Maden, Nepalese politician *2005 - A.J. Quinnell, English writer (b. 1940) * 2005 - Freda Wright-Sorce, American radio performer (b. 1955) * 2005 - Freddy Soto, American comedian and actor (b. 1970) *2006 - Shamil Basayev, Chechen rebel (b. 1965) *2007 - Abdul Rashid Ghazi, radical Pakistani cleric (b. 1951) * 2007 - Doug Marlette, American cartoonist (b. 1949) Holidays and observances *Bahamas - Independence Day. *Silence Day - celebrated by followers of Meher Baba. *Mauritania - Armed Forces Day. *Ancient Latvia - Septinu Bralu Diena observed. Liturgical feasts *Saint Etto, bishop, confessor Mons *Saint Kanute IV, King of Denmark, martyr Scandinavia *Translation of Saint Maclovius, bishop of Saint-Malo, confessor Malo *The Seven Brothers (Januarius, Felix, Philip, Silvanus, Alexander, Vitalis, and Martialis), martyrs Halberstadt, Hildesheim *Saint Witger of Hamme *Saint Amalberga, virgin (died 690) Flanders *Saint Felicitas of Rome, martyr Hildesheim, Augsburg *Saint Maria Amandina of Schakkebroek and Companions (died 1900) *Saints Rufina and Secunda, martyrs Albi External links *BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:July